


Seed Collecting

by JadeFalcon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Crack, Blaise Zabini - Freeform, Colin Creevey - Freeform, Collections - Freeform, Crack, Cum Appreciation, Dean Thomas - Freeform, Draco Malfoy - Freeform, Ejaculation, Enchantments, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Father-Daughter Incest, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father/Daughter Incest, Gen, Gratuitous Smut, Gregory Goyle - Freeform, Harry Potter - Freeform, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Incest, Luna Lovegood - Freeform, Major Original Character(s), Manipulation, Masturbation, Mind Manipulation, Minor, Minor Original Character(s), Minors, Multi, Non-Canon Relationship, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Nuts, OMC - Freeform, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, Orgasm, Original Character(s), Original Male Characters - Freeform, Other, Past Child Abuse, Resolved Sexual Tension, Seamus Finnigan - Freeform, Seed Collecting, Seeds, Serene - Freeform, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Assault, Sexual Content, Sexual Experimentation, Sexual Humor, Sexual Slavery, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spells & Enchantments, Sperm, Sperm Appreciation, Stalking, Stock - Freeform, Stocks, Theodore Nott - Freeform, Underage - Freeform, Underage Character(s), Underage Rape/Non-con, Xenophilius Lovegood - Freeform, collecting, collection, coy, crack!fic, cum, daddy - Freeform, dennis creevey - Freeform, handjob, handjobs, nut, penis - Freeform, ron weasley - Freeform, seed - Freeform, semen - Freeform, sneaky, spells, stalk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-13 18:59:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4533501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeFalcon/pseuds/JadeFalcon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luna has an odd hobby: she collects seeds.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>WARNING: Story contains underage characters!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seed Collecting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [isawthewolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isawthewolf/gifts).



> This story kind of just popped into my perverted little head tonight (8/9/2015) while I was looking at porn. So I decided to write it up.
> 
> I didn't want to add too many male characters in here, for fear that I would get off track and make the story about something other than Luna's hobby. So I will reference Other Male Characters when necessary.
> 
> This is a one-shot and one chapter long. I have no plans for more than that regarding this story.
> 
> (Update 9/7/2015): Alright, this story is going to involve multiple chapters, but I don't think each chapter will be very long. I had to get this posted before the 9th, when it's deleted from my drafts.
> 
> Yes, I am the worst procrastinator in the world. I know.
> 
> Each chapter will involve a separate Luna/OMC pairing (IE: Harry, Ron, Seamus, etc etc).

Luna enjoyed collecting seeds.

And there were so many wonderful kinds of seeds too!  Daddy taught her that at a young age.

When she was 10 years old, Daddy taught her all about how human males grow seeds in their bodies.  Very special seeds that could grow special things.  And these seeds could be used for many purposes: feeding magical creatures, powerful potions, and other powerful magic.

He showed her his "Nuts", and explained that inside each Nut were many seeds.  He also showed her his "Stalk", and explained the best techniques on how to retrieve the precious seeds from the delicate Nuts.

"You have to grasp my stalk like this, child.  Yes.... _oooohhh_ , yes, good girl..."

Daddy was very good at explaining things.  He instructed her on different "shaking" techniques, and how massaging the stalk rhythmically with her hands was the best way to retrieve the seeds for collection.

And as her Daddy groaned and cursed, his seeds spilled into her hands in several hard pulses.  But one hard spasm sent a bit of the seed splashing across her cheek.

But she didn't mind.  She had found a new hobby.

And she was hooked.

She started by practicing with the boys she knew near home in her village.  It took a little while, but with patience, she was soon collecting all kinds of different seeds.  And Daddy was right: each seed was different.  Some were very white, others a little more yellowish.  And some seeds were thicker in texture, while others were more watery and runny.  Some seeds had funny smells, but most of them smelled nice.  And still: some seeds were soft and gooey, while others were sticky and harsh against her soft hands.

When Daddy saw that she had a knack for collecting seeds and how much she enjoyed it, he helped her assemble a "Seed Kit".  The kit consisted of magically-protected jars, a magnifying glass, a microscope, a dropper, and a small locked cabinet to keep all of her seeds in.

Oh, and Daddy also taught her a spell: _Viventium Mortuorum,_ or "Living Dead".

He promised her that this would not hurt anyone she used it on.  It would simply render their minds blank, but keep their bodies functioning.

This was perfect for what she had in mind.  And when the Fourth Year of her Hogwarts Education started, she decided to make her move and put the kit to good use.  By this point, she had lots of practice on Daddy and other men and boys around her village.  Luna was quite confident she could succeed in collecting new seeds once she returned to Hogwarts.

And when she laid eyes on the new First Year Student during the Sorting Ceremony, she knew that he would be her first subject.

 

_ -To be continued in Chapter 1. _

**Author's Note:**

> Huh. This one was a new kind of story for me. I never gave a lot of thought to Luna Lovegood before, but I had eventually planned to use her in some way in a story.
> 
> Thank you very much for reading! Comments, suggestions, and/or kudos are all greatly appreciated.


End file.
